


Madness

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: Random Prompts, Multiple Fandoms [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, don't leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tuffetu; originally posted on tumblr. 'Twas a bit tricky, but I think I managed.

"Please, don't leave," he murmured, delirious and in need of further treatment.

_Blast those Time Lords for exiling him_ , again, Rose thought as she wiped the Doctor's brow, petting his light curls.

The planet they'd just been on had been relatively quiet until an airborne virus was accidentally released in a nearby lab. A selection of the population had been affected, but the scientists had actually had an antidote available. They'd been working on a way to eradicate the virus permanently as it tended to cause madness in those infected and the cure took a few days for it to completely clear it out the symptoms. Unfortunately, the Doctor had also been infected and the cure didn't work on him the same way it did the Hiefo.  
Rose hated to admit she was scared. Liida, one of the scientists, had been helping her keep an eye on him and, while it'd kept him down for the most part, he was seeing things. Nightmares, she assumed. Time lines, she feared.

"ROSE!" he shouted, sitting up and trying to get out of bed, eyes half-open, slivers of blue unseeing.

"I'm here, Doctor, I'm here." She struggled to push him down, having to straddle his hips and pin his arms down so he wouldn't hurt himself. They'd suggested he be restrained by the cuffs found on the bed, but she couldn't do that to him. What if she went to the loo and he woke up to find himself in a strange place, imprisoned? She'd rather have to find him as he wandered off instead of frightening him.

"Rose, where is Rose?" he muttered, looking right at her, but unable to see her.

Her heart clenched at the sound of his voice, that of a frightened boy and nothing like the proud and confident man she'd come to know and love. Leaning in so her entire weight pressed against him, she whispered in his ear, "I'm here, Doctor. Forever. I promised, didn't I?"

It took a few more whispered assurances, but he finally settled down and she went limp with him, curling around him.

Hours later, the Doctor will stir and find his blonde companion drooling on his sweaty shirt, protecting him, even in sleep.


End file.
